O Ultimo Adeus
by BAN Kimba
Summary: O ultimo adeus de um cavaleiros.
1. O Ultimo Adeus - Parte 01

O Último Adeus  
(fanfic baseado em Saint Seiya)  
by BAN Kimba   
Parte 01 de 03  
  
O céu está de um azul metálico, sem uma única nuvem para macular sua perfeita superfície. Aos meus pés o mundo é branco, refletindo de forma ofuscante o luz do Sol que desce obliquamente, fazendo com que minha sombra atinja o horizonte.   
Finalmente estou de volta.   
Foi um longo tempo, gastos em batalhas ao lados de amigos e antigos inimigos. Tempo de alegrias e tristezas. Tempo que levei para aprender a ser alguém melhor.   
Mas agora eu estou pronto, para fazer o que deve ser feito.   
Uma voz calma e suave chega aos meus ouvidos, uma voz perdida a muito tempo, em um dia parecido como esse.   
- Prepare-se para enfrentar seu maior desafio, a própria natureza : O Gelo!   
Outra voz surge, uma voz mais poderosa e autoritária, que pertencia a um rosto que eu nunca mais tornarei a ver.   
- Pois agora você deverá lutar contra sua maior arma, aquela que sempre te protegeu : O Frio!   
Eles têm razão. Sempre usei o frio e o gelo como armas, mas desta vez eles serão meus únicos inimigos nesta última jornada. Meu destino está aos meus pés, abaixo da extensa camada de gelo que se formou desda última vez que estive aqui, no fundo do oceano, aonde a água não se tornou gelo apenas por causa de seu próprio peso.   
Retiro minha armadura. Se devo sucumbir, ela deve permanecer. Pois outro assumirá meu lugar nas doze casas. O vento frio fere minha pele, mas a sensação é até agradável, me faz lembra do início do meu treinamento, uma época mais simples.   
- Está na hora. Eleve seu cosmo! - diz a voz suave.   
- Fique uno com o universo. - diz a voz poderosa.   
Assim eu faço. A energia flui por mim, como eletricidade, afastando o frio. Meu punho desce contra o chão de gelo. A explosão faz meu corpo tremer. A energia se espalha pelo gelo e, como se algo o expulsa-se de seu leito, o gelo é lanchado em grandes blocos para longe, uma cratera se abre, mas não o suficiente.   
- Não será assim que você vencerá o gelo. Não com força sem direção - fala o vento.   
- Deve encontrar o ponto fraco, o ponto de ruptura. - fala o trovão.   
Novamente elevo meu cosmo. Mas desta vez não o concentro em mim, deixo que ele se espalhe, que se junte ao gelo. E o gelo me conta seus segredos. Junto as mãos e as ergo acima da cabeça, e como um único mecanismo, meu corpo se movimenta contra o gelo. Meus joelhos chegam ao chão, sem interromper o movimento de curvatura do tronco e dos baços esticados, finalmente meus punhos, unidos, atingem o gelo. E desta vez quem treme é o gelo, que ferido, permite a abertura de uma grande fenda em seu corpo.   
Ergo-me, e aguardo meu novo inimigo, o frio. Que não demora muito para se mostrar, ele vem desde o fundo do oceano, subindo através da fenda em seu colega, o gelo. Olho para a água que agora preenche toda a fenda até sua borda, e sinto sua voz me chamando, prometendo paz, descanso e alguém que eu amo.   
Sinto o toque suave de uma mão em meu ombro esquerdo.   
- Lembre-se pelo que você luta ...   
Sobre meu ombro direito, uma pesada mão pousa.   
- Lembre-se que única vitória é a vida ...   
- ... lembre-se dos amigos que te esperam ...   
- ... lembre-se que a única derrota é desistir da vida ...   
- ... lembre-se daqueles que você deve proteger ...   
- ... lembre-se do que viveu até hoje ...   
Eram coisas que eu jamais esqueceria.   
Afasto-me da borda da fenda, para pegar a rosa vermelha, que presa dentro de um cilindro de gelo, deverá ficar no fundo do oceano por toda a eternidade. Caminho de volta e mergulho.  
... continua ... 


	2. O Ultimo Adeus - Parte 02

O Último Adeus  
(fanfic baseado em Saint Seiya)  
by BAN Kimba  
Parte 02 de 03  
  
A sensação da pele sendo arrancada pelo frio, faz com que o coração hesite por um segundo. O mundo torna-se negro.   
A energia que flui pelo universo vem em meu auxílio, primeiro como calor, depois como uma suave luminescência que marca o meu destino na escuridão. Primeiro lentamente, mas cada vez mais rapidamente, nado até meu destino, um navio, que descansa no fundo do mar a vários anos.   
Tateando encontro o meu caminho por seus corredores escuros, sempre acompanhado por pequenos pontos de luz, criaturas abissais atraídas pelo tênue calor emitido pelo meu espírito.   
O camarote, iluminado por uma luz clara e difusa, permanecia como da última vez que aqui estive, seus longos cabelos loiros e seu vestido branco, suavemente ondulavam impulsionados pela minha presença. Por um breve momento, minha memória me prega uma peça, como por mágica, sinto a fragrância de rosas e o suave sussurro da respiração dela, duas sensações que estariam para sempre ligadas à presença dela.   
Como última homenagem, eu recordo de nossos momentos juntos; o riso fácil, a voz melodiosa, o andar deslizante, o gosto de seu cabelo quando se reclinava sobre mim, o calor do seu corpo, a pulsação do seu coração quando minha cabeça repousava em seu peito. O tempo que passamos juntos foi curto mas o momento foi eterno.   
Me aproximo da cama aonde ela repousa, em seus braços deposito a rosa vermelha. Minhas lágrimas se misturam com a água salgada enquanto beijo o seu sereno e belo rosto.   
- Adeus, Mãe.   
Meu tempo chega ao fim. Mas um último gesto ainda é necessário. Uma dádiva, uma habilidade ensinada por meu mestre. Busco o restante de minhas forças, a luz no camarote brilha mais forte, o navio treme como se estivesse se preparando para novamente singrar os mares. Repito o gesto que tantas vezes fiz para destruir meus inimigos, mas desta vez o resultado é bem diferente, em vez de destruir, ele cria. Cria um esquife de gelo, tão eterno quanto o meu amor.   
Um último olhar ... e parto ...  
... continua ... 


	3. O Ultimo Adeus - Parte 03

O Último Adeus  
(fanfic baseado em Saint Seiya)  
by BAN Kimba  
Parte 03 de 03  
  
Retorno pelos corredores do navio, na escuridão e sozinho. Meu espirito já não emite o calor que anteriormente atraia as pequenas criaturas do abismo. O frio, percebendo minha fraqueza, inicia seu ataque.   
Quando finalmente deixo o navio, meus pulmões queimam, meus braços e pernas pesam como chumbo, o cérebro já meio adormecido, trabalha em círculos ... subir subir subir ...   
E sem me dar conta do tempo, meus dedos tocam a superfície lisa e morna do gelo, um raio de esperança brilha, mas é logo tragado pela escuridão, aonde estaria a fenda? Em desespero, tateio o meu caminho pelo gelo.   
Mas a deusa da sorte sorri para mim, finalmente minhas mãos tocam o vazio e começo a subir pela fenda. E no fim da fenda, é a vez do gelo contra-atacar, uma fina camada de gelo bloqueava meu caminho. Sem forças para quebrar o gelo com os punhos, tomo a única decisão possível, e um sorriso se forma em meus lábios quando um pensamento passa fugazmente: "O que seria mais duro? O gelo ou minha cabeça?". Apoiando minha mãos já dormentes na parede da fenda, me lanço uma, duas, incontáveis vezes contra a camada de gelo, até que finalmente ela se rompe.   
Enquanto meus pulmões, dolorosamente, se enchem de ar, percebo que todo o esforço no final foi inútil. Ainda com parte do corpo dentro da água, sinto as pernas e mãos totalmente congeladas, vivi durante muitos anos no gelo para saber que sozinho nestas condições não existe a possibilidade de sobrevivência. Fecho os olhos e começo a deslizar para o sono.   
- Você não esta sozinho. Sussurra uma brisa morna.   
- Abra os olhos, garoto. Ressoa um vento quente.   
Meus fantasmas, meus mestres, enquanto estivessem comigo eu jamais poderia desistir. Abro os olhos e a vejo, seu brilho dourado prometendo o calor do Sol. E novamente me ponho em movimento, desta vez me arrastando pelo gelo e neve, em direção à minha última esperança.   
Meus dedos tocam seu frio metal, mas a sensação é de calor, um calor que vai se espalhando rapidamente pelo meu corpo, espantando o frio dos ossos, fazendo com que o sangue quente novamente circule, recuperando as células danificadas e mortas, secando meu corpo, permitindo que eu me erga apoiado em seu dourado corpo.   
Olho para a fenda no gelo novamente fechada, e rio, rio do frio aos meus pés, do gelo que me cerca, do céu e do Sol acima de mim, não um riso de deboche, mas o riso daqueles que conhecem a capacidade do ser humano frente aos desafios do universo.   
Visto a armadura dourada, que me acompanhará pelo resto de minha vida, e caminho rumo ao ocaso, rumo à minha nova casa no Santuário, aos meus amigos e ao meu dever como Hyoga, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. Mas não caminhava só, meus fantasmas, meus mestres, Cristal e Kamus, continuariam me acompanhando, afinal é para isso que servem os amigos.   
Fim. 


End file.
